All of Me
by 4ever-Seriephiles
Summary: "Écoute cette musique, car elle explique ce que je ressens, je te demande pardon Bones... Pardon..."


A lire avec: watch?v=450p7goxZqg

"Écoute cette musique, car elle explique ce que je ressens, je te demande pardon Bones... Pardon..."

Il avait poser cette lettre sur mon bar, accompagné d'une boite ou ce trouvait une clé. Je me dirige vers mon ordinateur et ouvre le seul fichier qui était dans cette minuscule boite...

J'écoute attentivement cette musique qui me porte... Cette musique qui me parle comme si Booth me parlait, je comprend cette musique, je ne me laisse pas seulement porter par le rythme.. Chaque mot est différent mais expriment la même chose, les mêmes sentiments, les sentiments que booth ressent pour moi, mais que je suis incapable de le lui rendre ... Du moins je ne suis pas capable de lui donner tout ce que lui me donne, pièce pour pièce... Ma nature est tellement différente de la sienne, je serais incapable d'être sienne, d'être celle qu'il espère, et qu'il a besoin. Il rêve de mariage, moi d'archéologie, je fonctionne de science, lui de sentiments...  
On c'était embrasser, la nuit d'avant, sa a déraper... J'ai dit que j'était désolée et je me suis enfuie. Je fuis son amour alors qu'il est le seul a pouvoir m'en donner... Le seul...  
Une larme amer coule de mes yeux jusqu'à mon cou, puis deux, puis des milliers. Je me recroqueville par terre, dos a mon bureau, la musique en boucle... Les minutes et bientôt les heures passent toujours accompagnée de musique et de larmes, Toujours accompagnée de tristesse dans les yeux et de démons dans la tête, de questions, de remords... On sonne a ma porte, le temps que je le remarque l'homme derrière la porte criait. Plus précisément Sweet. Je me lève et ressuis vite fait mes larmes, même si je sais qu'il le verra. J'ouvre la porte:

-Sweet- oh, qu'est ce qui ce passe Dr Brennan? Vous aviez l'air presser sur votre texto... *il me regarde dans les yeux* Vous voulez parler?

Je le laisse entrer, éteins la musique et commence a préparer le café.

-moi- Je ne comprend pas, je ne vous ai pas envoyer de texto...  
-Sweet- j'en ai reçu un de vous il y a une heure environ ou vous me demandez de vous rejoindre chez vous...

Je regarde l'heure. Je remarque que sa fait moins d'une heure que je suis rentrée chez moi... Puis tout ce met en place dans ma tête..

-moi- c'est Booth qui a du vous l'envoyer de mon téléphone... Je ne le retrouvait plus cette après midi... Et je l'ai retrouver en rentrant chez moi...

Je lui donne son café, nos regards ce croisent...

-Sweet- qu'est ce qui c'est passer?

Je baisse les yeux, je ne sais pas par ou commencer...

-Moi- hier on c'est embrasser avec Booth... Cette après midi il est partit précipitamment et ce soir j'ai retrouver sa...

Je lui tend la feuille, il la lis...

-Sweet- la musique que vous écoutiez quand je suis arrivé...  
-Moi- oui...  
-Sweet- appelez le.  
-moi- quoi?  
-Sweet- hier vous avez fuis, mais vous regrettez. Il faut que vous vous expliquiez...!  
-moi- tu as raison mais..  
-sweet- y a pas de mais... Appel le..!

On ce regarde dans les yeux, et je me décide... Je décroche le téléphone et compose le numéro de Booth... Un bip, puis deux, puis la messagerie... Je retente avec un autre de ses numéro... En vain...

-moi- il ne répond pas.  
-sweet- appelez Angela.  
-moi- quoi?  
-Sweet- qu'elle le trace!

Je sourie. Et j'appelle Angela, elle me dit que ses téléphones sont éteints...Puis, lorsque nous allions raccrocher, elle crie qu'il vient de faire un retrait... A l'aéroport... Je remercie ma meilleure amie et prend mes affaires avant d'embrasser Sweet sur la joue et de descendre vers ma voiture... Mon psy préférer me suis, on fonce a travers Washington vers l'aéroport. Une fois arrivé, je cherche a travers la foule, et je vois, de très loin, Un homme en tenue militaire, je comprend et cour, je cour plus vite que jamais, je me faufile dans la foule... C'est lui, j'en suis sure, c'est Booth... Je cris son nom, il ce retourne vivement et je me jette dans ses bras, je pleur et ses larmes a lui aussi sont bien la , même si bien sur elles ne coulent pas... Je me recule d'un pas.

-Moi- qu'est ce qu'il y a Booth? Qu'est ce qui ce passe?  
-Booth- Je suis désolée... J'ai été appeler pour une mission importante... Je ne savais pas comment te dire Bones... Je... Je n'ai pas eu le courage... Je ne savait pas comment te dire que... Que j'allais te laisser tomber...  
-moi- tu... Tu me laisse tomber?  
-Booth- pour quelques mois... Mais lorsque je reviendrais tout sera exactement comme en ce moment... Exactement comme hier, exactement pareil...  
-Moi- tu vas rentrer hein?!  
-Booth- Je te le promet Bones, je te promet ma puce, je reviendrais...

On se resserre l'un contre l'autre, je pleur toujours plus... Il me fait comprendre qu'il doit partir en me repoussant légèrement... Il prend ma main dans la sienne... Et me chuchote a l'oreille :"Lorsque je reviendrais, tu le saura, et on ce rejoindra au même endroit que la dernière fois...Devant le bassin... Au lincoln memorial..." Et sur ces mots il m'embrasse avant de s'éloigner difficilement...

Alors depuis les jours ce suivent et son tous pareils... Fin on ne peut pas les qualifiées de strictement identique mais la ressemblance peut ce faire ressentir... Je reste de plus en plus tard au labo, je mange de moins en moins et je compte les jours ... Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Booth, et Sweet vaut absolument que je vienne régulièrement le voir ... Il a compris qu'on sortait ensemble, personne a par lui est au courant pour l'instant, même pas Angela...

Un matin Angela s'immisce dans mon bureau, elle avait pleurer, je lui demande donc si elle a un soucis...

-Angela - C'est Booth ma chérie... Il ne reviendra pas...  
-Moi- pourquoi , il s'installe la bas?  
-Angela - Non ma chérie, non..

Je la regarde dans les yeux, tout paraissait lent et sans couleur d'un coup... Je m'approche d'elle, incertaine de ce qu'elle m'annonçait...

-Angela- Il sera rapatrier jeudi prochain ma chérie...

Je fond en larme dans ses bras, je ne peut pas croire que lui, je peut pas croire que... Non, c'est impossible... Il ne peut pas être partit...  
Je me dirige en colère dans le bureau de Camille:

-moi- qu'est ce qui c'est passer Camille? Ils ont fait une erreur, c'est qui la personne qu'ils vont rapatriée?  
-Camille- Il n'y a pas d'erreur Brennan, Booth a été pris dans une fusillade et a été toucher en tuant un terroriste qui avait des projets qui mettrais en danger tout les citoyens d'Amérique...  
-moi- non Camille, j'ai reçu un appel hier, Camille, Il ma dit qu'il rentrais Jeudi a 13h, Jeudi, comme promis! Il me l'a promis alors je verrais Booth Jeudi !

Je m'enfuis dans mon bureau et me rend compte que j'ai du crier très fort pour que tout le Jefferson me regarde passer ... Je ferme la porte de mon bureau a clé et ferme les rideaux... Je m'assois sur mon canapé et pleure de plus belle en voyant sa photo sur mon étagère...  
L'attente du Jeudi à été très long, je ne parlait plus a personne a par le strict minimum pour le travail...  
Jeudi est enfin arrivé, je me prépare, met une robe, mes boucles d'oreilles préférer un foulard, une veste et des chaussures a talon et me dirige la ou il me l'avait dit, comme la dernière fois qu'il est rentré de mission, au lincoln memorial, devant le bassin. Une fois arrivée, pile 13 h, je l'attend , je l'attend pendant une demi heure, une heure, deux heures, cinq heure... Mon téléphone n'a pas cesser de sonner... Je n'ai pas décrocher, le nom qui s' affichait n'était pas celui de Booth... Je décrocherais lorsque ce sera son nom qui apparaîtra... La voiture d'Angela s'arrête devant moi et ma meilleure amie en sort... Elle s'assoie près de moi... Un blanc s'installe.. Je le casse quelques minutes plus tard en lui adressant la parole pour la première fois depuis bientôt une semaine..

-moi- ce n'était pas une erreur Angela... Il ne viendra pas... Il ne tiendra pas sa promesse...  
-Angela- non ma chérie...

Le silence s'installe encore une fois...

-moi-il est arriver?  
-Angela- il arrive dans quelques minutes...  
-moi- tu peut m'amener?  
-angela- bien sur, monte !

On ce dirige vers la voiture, puis Angela me conduit au Jefferson... Nous somme arriver la bas avant Booth... Nous attendons sur les escaliers avec Angela, Hodgins, Camille et Wendell... Quatre marines arrivent poussant le cercueil poser sur une genre de table a roulette... Le cercueil était gris clair, et était entourer de magnifique décorations en argent... On ce lève tous, les marines, une fois s'être arrêter, nous font une révérence et un d'eux me donne la boite de ces affaires personnel... Je les remercie avant qu'ils ne partent... Nous nous postons tous autour du cercueil, les larmes étaient sur les yeux de nous tous...

-moi- je... Je voudrais m'excuser ... Pour cette semaine...  
-Hodgins- ne t'inquiète pas...

Toute l'équipe part, puis le Jefferson devient complètement vide... Et moi je reste planter devant lui...  
Dans ses affaires ce trouvent une photo de moi, et une autre de toute l'équipe, ainsi qu'un de mes foulard que je croyait avoir perdu et qui porte mon odeur... Le gardien vient m'amener un tabouret, je le remercie m'assoie et il s'en va.  
Je reste planter la, a pleurer , a écouter cette musique et a réfléchir, a imaginer... Imaginer qu'il revienne et que notre amour continu, imaginer notre mariage, nos enfants, imaginer qu'il soit toujours vivant...


End file.
